Kurt the Kitten
by RandomGirlWithStories
Summary: Kurt decides to dress up and be a very naughty kitten for his and Puck's anniversary. Smutty, smutty smut. Don't read if you don't want pure smut with a hint of fluff.


Ohhey...decided to write some pure smut. I don't own any of these characters or anything...just borrowed them for my story.

I'm also a little worried that this is too mature for this site...but I don't really know because I've seen some pretty dirty things here.

Again. Pure boy-on-boy SMUT. Don't like, don't read. For those who do like, I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Kurt loved kinky sex.<p>

He thought it was insanely embarrassing to admit, but any time he watched porn, the stuff that got him the hottest were things like master/slave or anything with one really dominant partner. He didn't know why, but it turned him on so much and he wished to be in the place of all the different submissives.

When he and Puck started hooking up it started small, Puck dragging him into janitor closets to make out and things such as that, but their fun times blossomed into a real relationship. Though they did care for each other now, Puck was still as horny as ever…and Kurt rather enjoyed it, so there was plenty of sex to go around.

For a long time Kurt managed to hide how much he loved being called dirty names, the thought of being tied up, using toys or costumes….but Puck figured it out eventually. He was really into it one night and the word "Cockwhore" slipped from his mouth as the smaller boy sucked his cock, and Puck had never seen Kurt react so strongly or hear him moan so loudly. From then on he intentionally let things like that slip until he was sure that Kurt was a naughty submissive, and convinced him to spill his secrets.

Now, as embarrassed as Kurt still was sometimes, the sex had become even more amazing for the both of them.

Puck was a natural dominant, and if calling him "Master" and being a filthy little slut for him was what turned Kurt on, well, Puck was far from complaining.

For their 6 month anniversary, Kurt decided to take their night into his own hands, as embarrassed as he was about it, he knew that Puck would love it and that the sex would be worth his embarrassment.

Kurt and Puck had planned a date for that night, no one was going to be home and Puck would be showing up shortly.

So, Kurt stripped before getting out the box that contained his new outfit. He first clipped cat ears onto his head, making sure they were straight in a mirror. Next he had to prepare himself. This was something that Puck usually loved to watch him do, but Kurt knew he would get over it for this. He pulled out the lube, coating his fingers and sitting on the bed with his legs spread wide. He slid one finger into his tight hole, whimpering slightly to himself in pleasure as he started fingering himself, adding a second finger rather quickly. By the third finger he was desperately fucking himself before remembering that he needed to hurry up before puck got home, so he reluctantly pulled his fingers out and moaned as he slid a thick butt plug into his arse, a long cat tail attached to the end of it.

One he did this, looking in the mirror and blushing once more, he placed a cockring at the base of his cock, as Puck loved to tease him with it. He then slid on a pair of black, silky panties that he cut a hole in so he could slide the cat tail through them.

The final touch was a collar that had a tag that read "Property of Noah Puckerman" engraved on it. Kurt clipped it onto his neck, blushed into the mirror one final time, and then went to lay on his bed to wait for Puck to come over. He knew that the other knew better than to knock when no one else was home, he'd just come inside and find Kurt.

A few more minutes past and Kurt was struggling to wait any longer, thoughts of the night already running through his mind. Finally, he heard the door open and close upstairs, soon followed by footsteps heading downstairs to his bedroom. He looked over towards the stairs as the footsteps stopped, Puck frozen and staring at him for a moment before a wicked smirk spread across his face.

"Is my slut a naughty little kitten for me tonight?" Puck practically purred, walking over to the bed and giving Kurt a heated kiss which the smaller boy moaned into. Puck pulled back and gave Kurt's ass a spank, "I said, is my slut a naughty kitten for me tonight?" he said once more, Kurt's cheeks flushing as he nodded quickly, "Yes master… your kitten is very naughty and wants to play…"he replied.

Puck grinned, "That's a good little kitty, are you thirsty? My poor kitten looks dehydrated…I bet you want some of master's milk, don't you?" he asked.

Kurt nodded eagerly, hopping off the bed and getting on his knees, waiting expectantly for Puck to sit down and spread his legs.

"There's my eager little cock whore…" Puck said, earning a moan from Kurt. He pulled off his pants, his cock springing free as he usually chose to go commando.

As soon as Kurt had access, he crawled closer and took Puck's cock into his mouth with a moan, licking at the tip before taking him deeper and starting to suck for him. Puck let his fingers run through the other's hair, petting his fake ears as well. "That's a good little kitten, work for your milk like good boy…."

Kurt started to deep throat him, and Puck took the chance to take the back of his head and start fucking his face, no longer letting Kurt take control. Kurt barely gagged anymore, just took it with moans and wished that he could touch his own aching cock.

Puck slowed down a bit just to ask, "Ready for your milk, kitten? Cause here it comes…." Kurt moaned eagerly, returning to sucking on his Master's cock until he came in his mouth and Kurt started swallowing it happily until Puck pulled out and let the last bit out around his mouth, ordering him to lick it up. "Yes, Master…" Kurt cleaned himself up without question and Puck watched with greedy eyes.

"That was a nice treat for my kitten, wasn't it? What do you say, my little slut?"

"Thank you, Master…" Kurt whimpered happily.

"Now, Kitten….stand up and give me a nice, slow turn so I can take a look at your outfit…" Puck said, watching Kurt scramble to his feet and start to turn. Puck had to hold in a moan as he saw the other's tail more clearly coming through a hole in his underwear, "Hold it right there, slut….remove your hot little panties."

It took Kurt longer than usual to get out of them, as he first had to get the tail out, but he followed orders, only to hear a rare moan from Puck. "Baby that's so hot…." He groaned, "Come here…"

Kurt hurried over to his master who pulled him into a deep kiss as he reached behind him and pulled the tail out part way before shoving it back in him, listening to his little slut moan. He parted from the kiss, "Kitten, go over to my bag and open it up, you'll find a present inside for you."

"A present, Master?" Kurt asked, looking happy. He hurried over to the bag and found a wrapped box inside, returning to Puck's side.

"Sit on the bed and open it up."

Kurt nodded and took a seat, pulling off a ribbon before unwrapping it, then lifting the lid off the box. His cheeks flushed deeply as he found a large, purple dildo and a tube of strawberry lube sitting inside. "Th-thank you, Master." He said sheepishly.

"Mm, baby….I missed you preparing yourself so you could have this sexy little tail….but now I want you to take it out and fuck yourself on your new toy…"

Kurt nodded eagerly and Puck leaned over, pulling the tail out of Kurt and listening to his whimper as his hole was emptied. He pulled out his new toy and covered it in the new lube before looking up at his Master, making sure it was okay to continue.

"Spread your legs wide for Master, fuck yourself nice and slow…." Puck ordered.

Kurt nodded, his cheeks still flushed deeply as he spread his legs open, pushing the new toy against his little pucker before inching it inside with a moan, his own cock aching desperately for release, but there was still nothing he could do about it. He started to slowly fuck himself with his toy, while yearning to ram it into his hole….or even better, have Puck fucking him. But Puck loved to tease him and draw things out as long as he could manage.

"That's right, baby. You're my little slut, aren't you?" Puck started more dirty talking, loving the way Kurt squirmed on his toy and moaned at the words.

"Look at yourself, willingly spreading your legs and fucking yourself with a fake cock. You're a dirty little cockwhore, aren't you? I bet if I went and got a group of people to come watch you, you'd still keep fucking yourself because you're so desperate to be filled, huh?" Puck continued, "Do you want Master's cock up your ass? I'm sure you do….but I'm not done yet. What do you want besides that, pet?" he asked, letting the other finally answer.

"I-I want to fuck myself so much harder and faster, Master….and I'd like to come so very badly, please, Master…" he whimpered.

Puck tsked at him, "Such a needy little kitten, there will be no coming yet, but show be how fast and hard you want me in your dirty little hole…" he said, watching Kurt almost immediately start to quickly ram the toy in and out of himself, panting hard and moaning desperately, looking like he would almost cry from wanting to come.

Puck watched him for a while longer, making dirty comments and occasionally ordering him to slow down or speed up, maybe pinch his nipples or pause completely, when finally he let up.

"Okay my little slut, you can stop now."

Kurt looked relieved and thanked his master, but at the same time he looked a little disappointed at the thought of losing the toy, "May I keep it inside of me, Master?" he asked.

Puck grinned, "Of course you can, my needy little cockwhore."

"Now what do you think, slut….should I tie up my little kitten's arms and fuck you with your legs in the air, or take you nice and hard from behind…" Puck asked, giving Kurt a choice. He loved watching him make these decisions, because he always looked so conflicted about which he wanted. He was sure that Kurt wished he could do everything at once.

Kurt whimpered as he thought about it before finally responding, "Please fuck me hard while I'm on my hands and knees for you, Master…" he moaned, already moving to get on his hands and knees on the bed for him.

Puck almost moaned again at Kurt being so extremely eager. "Well aren't you a desperate little slut…" Puck said, removing the rest of his clothes before giving Kurt a good spank on the arse, watching him yelp, then almost offer his bottom up for another spank.

"Well then…" Puck continued, getting behind Kurt and rubbing his hard cock along his crack, still not removing the dildo, "Why don't you tell me what you need, Kitten….what does my little slut what his master to do?" he asked.

Kurt whimpered, nearly shaking from need. "Please, Master….just fuck me. Fuck me raw. Pound into my little hole like I'm nothing but a t-toy…." He stuttered and yelped on the last part as Puck had slowly started to remove the purple dildo before shoving it back in at the last second. "Please, I can't take it anymore, Master….my hole is so prepared, so covered in lube, and just aching to be filled by your perfect cock…" he begged, "Please fuck me, please…I'm just a needy slut…" he whimpered.

That was enough to Puck, he just loved to hear Kurt admit that he was a slut for Puck's cock. He pulled the toy out of Kurt's hole, listening to him whimper before he quickly drove his own cock into the tight heat. He leaned over Kurt's back, licking at his ear before purring, "How's this, baby? Do you like feeling Master's cock pulsing in your needy little ass?" he asked.

Kurt moaned, "Please, Master…please….I can't wait…." He whimpered, and Puck decided that he had waited far too long as well, and started pounding in and out of Kurt with no mercy, gripping his hips tight and angling himself to hit the other's prostate, which he knew he accomplished as Kurt went from moaning to letting out a loud shout of, "PLEASE!"

He kept up his quick, rough pace of fucking his Kitten and knew that he wouldn't be able to hold on extremely long after teasing Kurt so much beforehand. He teasingly ran his hand over the other's cock as he fucked him, listening to him whimper and beg to remove the cock ring, but Puck wanted to be closer first, knowing that he probably wouldn't even have to touch Kurt to have him come for him now.

His thrusts started a more frenzied rhythm as he got closer to releasing, and finally he told Kurt, "Come for me, Kitten…" and removed his cock ring, with another hard thrust, Kurt was releasing hard and yelling out, "NOAH!" He knew that he should have said "Master," but could only hope that he'd be let off the hook since it was their anniversary.

Puck could only thrust a few more times before releasing himself into Kurt, who was just finishing underneath him and seemed to be losing consciousness quickly. Puck finished and reluctantly pulled out; helping lower Kurt to the pillowed before lying beside him, panting heavily and listening to Kurt do the same.

Kurt was out for a few minutes before his eyes fluttered open to see Puck watching him with a smile. His cheeks flushed as Puck reached out to touch his cat ears again, "Property of Puck, hmn?" he asked, glancing down at the collar. Kurt nodded sheepishly, "Did you like your present?" he asked.

"Like it? Baby, that was so hot….though I thought we would make sweet love for our anniversary…" he pointed out, leaning forward and giving Kurt a tender kiss.

Kurt grinned at that, "Who said there's not still time for that?" he asked. He leaned up and claimed his wonderful boyfriend's lips in another kiss, removing the ears from his head.

"Mm, I'd like that…" Puck reached out and touched the collar, "But let's keep this on…" he finished, grinning a final wicked grin before kissing Kurt again.

* * *

><p>How was that? Was that okay? Should I write more things like this? Or stop forever? Review please, let me know if you liked itif you think I should write more/if you have any thoughts of what you want written.


End file.
